warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt wurden oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Prinzessin Datei:Prinzessin.pngDefg123 15:18, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde den Fleck an der Stirn und der brust etwas unwirklich. Und die tigerung am rechten Ohr ist... unnatürlich :/ . 15:41, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Was den Strich am Ohr angeht gebe ich Vampirzahn recht. Ansonsten solltest du das weiße und die Tigerung noch etwas weicher machen ^^ Tautropfen 15:43, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen wirklich schön , doch die Tigerung am rechten ohr ist unnatürlich.Die Brust und der Fleck sollten weicher sein , die Tigerung auch.Sonst ein , finde ich , schönes Ergebnis! Weiter so!Anna0010 12:43, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert Defg123 14:43, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' ' Nein das ist für mich nicht gerade gut.Die Flecken sind unnatürlich und die Tigerung zu dick 15:42, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich find es ganz gut aber du solltest die Flecken wirklich weicher machen. und Shading kann ich auch nicht viel erkennen. LG Honey 15:45, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 'Defg123 16:18, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Über dem linken Ohr ist noch Shading - 14:46, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das shading über dem ohr musst du noch entfernen *'geändert Defg123 13:06, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Flecken sehen nach wie vor nicht gut aus! Buntschweif 11:57, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss sagen mir gefällt das Shading an der linken Vorderpfote und Hinterpfote nicht gut. Das Shading an der Vorderpfote ist zu dunkel geraten. Fellzeichnung ist aber nicht schlecht. Auch das verwischte Fell beim hellen Bauch. Die Blesse könnte evtl etwas unförmiger sein, vllt auch ein wenig länglich, aber das ist nur meine Ansicht - 07:07, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Da kann ich mich Aki nur anschließen... 12:16, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber ich muss Aki in allen punkten zustimmen :/ Ja! Mach die Blesse noch länglicher! Buntschweif 11:26, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' Defg123 16:19, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sie sieht so verblasst aus :/... Außerdem ist über ihrer rechten Vorderpfote ein Fleck außerhalb der Outlines. Leopardenschweif 11:12, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) *geändertDefg123 12:36, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, sie sieht immernoch so blass aus. Und an ihrem linken Hinterbein ist so ein rotesbrauner Fleck, das sieht auch komisch aus. Sonnen sturm 1 13:02, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich muss mich Sonnensturm anschließen, sorry°°. Das Bild sieht milchig aus. Aber sonst ist es super.Strahlenherz 14:45, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde das mit dem "milchen" nicht wirklich schlimm ,da in der beschreibung ja nur steht das sie hellbraun ist und nicht iwie leuchten braun oder so .Also für ein hellbraun finde ich die Farbe eigentlich sehr gelungen .Was die Farbe der Augen angeht ...schlimm finde ich die auch nicht aber wenns geht dann würde ich das schon etwas "leuchtender" bzw "greller" machen .Gut jetzt mal zum Rest : ich finde das Shading wirklich sehr gut gelungen ,aber die Augen könnten noch Shading vertragen (kann sein das dann auch die Augenfarbe nicht mehr so blass wirkt xD ).Auch das Tigermuster ist noch nicht so toll gelungen Es ist sehr verwischt so das man es zum Teil garnicht mehr richtig erkennt .Und dann noch das auf der linken Seite die Ballen dunkler sind als rechts und das da am linken Bein so ein rötlicher Fleck ist ,das würde ich noch verbessern xD 06:59, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Smaragd zustimmen Ich kann Smara auch nur zustimmen und möchte noch anmerken, dass mir das Shading am rechten Hinterbein immer noch nicht gefällt. Das Shading bei den Pfotenballen, bzw am Bein ist sehr verschmiert und nicht sehr weich. Das sieht nicht so gut aus. - 05:15, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) *'geändert Defg123 15:29, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Auf dem ganzen Bild bzw. auf den Outlines ist ein grauer Schleier, und wieso ist der Schweif rot und der Rest ihres Körpers braun? Tautropfen 18:45, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sry, ich finde die Tigerung zu unnatürlich und zu dick. Und was ist mit dem Schweif passiert? Warum ist der den rot? Sonst gut gelungen! Gewitterherz 14:39, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Eulenbart Datei:Eulenbart.pngJup, mein Eulenbart ^^ Strahlenherz 15:50, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die Streifen an der Stirn sehen komisch aus, i-wie schief. Aber sonst echt gut! Korallenstern 16:02, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich gebe Korallenstern recht. Die Stirnstreifen solltest du ein bischen an die kopfform anpassen. Dann finde das am hintern so ein kleiner platz ist, wo kein streifen ist, den solltest du noch füllen und du solltest am linken vorderbein ein bisschen weniger shaden. Ansonsten finde ich ihn ziemlich gut *die Augen* :) was ich noch sgaen wollte, du solltest das nächste mal den Namen verlinken und dein Bild nicht als Vorschau einfügen... 13:55, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Topas zustimmen was die Tigerung angeht . Den Rest finde ich allerdings nicht schlecht xD 08:52, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Auch ich finde ihn echt gut gelungen, aber die Streifen sind etwas unnatürlich^^ wir finden (ich rede in 1. plural, löl xDDD), du solltest die streifen noch besser verwischen, so, dass man sie noch sieht, aber damit das natürlicher aussieht und die farbe sieht eher goldbraun statt hellbraun aus und der helle bauch/die brust sollte noch weg Flammenherz 14:35, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die Strinstreifen...wie Koralle schon gesagt hat. Ansonsten ist die tigerung gut. Buntschweif 17:28, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Willowbreeze Datei:Willowbreeze.K.by.Tini.pngSo ich hab mal Willow probiert ^^ - 11:39, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) OMJ Tini, das ist so hamma *-* Das Tigermuster gefällt mir sehr gut und Shading is auch super! 11:41, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die Augenfarbe sieht eher orangerot als bernsteinfarbend aus. Sonst stimme ich Shani zu. Gänseblumnase 11:46, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) wow, die tigerung ist echt toll und mal was anderes :D mit dem shading muss mal tau oder silber dazu schreiben, weil ich mich da nciht so auskenne, aber mir gefällt es :3 Flammenherz 12:15, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Super *-* Ich finde die Tigerung super. Also beim shading stimme ich Flamme zu. Lilie *'geändert -hab Fellfarbe, Augenfarbe und Shading verbesser...sieht aber immernoch beschissen aus xD '- 18:02, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid aber das Shading fand ich vorher besser :/ Und zwischen den Vorderpfoten ist nich so ein Strich ... den würde ich noch wegmachen 16:46, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) sorry, aber ich find die Tigermuster etwas komisch. Das shading könntest du auch verbessern. Ich finde auch das das shading zu stark ist und am linken hinterbein ist es auf der falschen seite gesetzt. Das tigermuster gefällt mir irgendwie :) aber am kopf der linke stirnstreifen, den solltest du nicht ganz so lang machen, denn ich finde das sieht irgendwie komisch aus... 14:42, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Rainstorm Datei:Rainstorm.png So, Rainstorm °°Strahlenherz 14:00, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt, da das thumb noch am Bild ist und der Name nicht verlinkt ist. Tautropfen 16:33, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Bild kann bewertet werden, jedoch erhält Strahlenherz zwei Bannpunkte. Für zweimaliges nichtkorrektes Einfügen - 06:55, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also wenn du mich fragst, solltest du ihn GRAU und BLAU schecken, wie es in seiner beschreibung steht und nicht Grau-blau und weiß... davon abgesehen sieht er aber klasse aus :D 11:50, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stimme Topas zu!Das gescheckte Muster ist irgendwie -glaub ich- komischKeksauge 13:04, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Muster wunderschön! Ich schließe mich Topas an 11:26, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Er ist schön nur würde ich die weißen Punkte aus der Scheckung entfernen, dann ist er perfekt ^^ Gewitterherz 15:19, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) An sich ist das Muster ja toll ^^, aber so gesehen muss Ich Topas absolut zustimmen. An der Brust finde Ich übrigens das Shading zu breit und Ich glaube am Schweif ist gar keins. Leopardenschweif 15:01, 23. Mai 2012 :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Hollyleaf ~ Heilerschülerin Datei:Hollypaw.Medicine.byStar.png Ich weigere mich, den Beltz-Namen meines Lieblingscharakters zu sagen >_> - 17:21, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wow! Sie sieht echt super aus, ich LIEBE sie. Ich finde das shading ein bisschen zu gefleckt. Sonnen sturm 1 13:56, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das shading okay, aber ich würde ihre augen noch einen ticken mehr shaden 14:48, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das shading zu gefleckt und ich glaube das rechte Hinterbei sit nicht geshadet.Ekliss 14:59, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Dovewing Datei:Dovewing.byWave.png Hier meine Dovewing ^^ Ich finde sie echt süß. *.* Das shading ist auch klasse. Ich würde aber den grauen Ton oben in den Augen heller machen oder einen Blauton nehmen, aber sonst *.* Wolfsfell 08:01, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber Dovewing hat blaue Augen und das sollte wirklich verbessert werden. Aber den Rest finde ich Klasse. Gänseblumnase 11:33, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Änderungen werden aba no net anzeigt..) Jetzt sieht Dovewing mit blauen Augen echt Klasse aus. Gänseblumnase 12:10, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Am Kopf könntest du das Shading noch etwas mehr verschmieren, aber sonst klasse :3 Tautropfen 18:59, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Tau an. Anscheinend habt ihr dann auf blaue augen geeinigt :) 11:54, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich find sie süß ^^ Einfach perfekt!Gewitterherz 14:32, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Süß Buntschweif 18:15, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Feuerpfote thumb|left|Feuerpfote Das ist mein Feuerpfote. Ich habe ihn mit einem einfachen programm gemalt, nicht mit de, wie die anderen hier sind, das habe ich nicht. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem. Wolfsfell 09:03, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) @Wolfsfell: 1) Wir haben schon eine Feuerpfote-Version 2) Du solltest Gimp benutzen da man mit anderen Zeichenprogramms das nicht so zeichnen kann Schattenflügel 12:19, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) 1.)Da gebe ich Schattenflügel recht.2.)Dein Bild ist nicht transparent und 3.)Das Shading ist i-wie dünn.Und das Bild wird bestimmt abgelehnt Keksauge 12:31, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Leute ihr müsst hier nicht noch alle extra kommentieren, wenn das Bild eh abgelehnt wird. Wolfsfell bitte schaue vorher des gesamten Artikel durch, bevor du eine Katze machst. Bild wird abgeleht, da Feuerpfote schon gemacht wurde. Tautropfen 16:04, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Bernsteinpfote Datei:Bernsteinpfote.pngSo ich habe mal Bernsteinpfote versucht ^^Keksauge 14:34, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Bernsteinpfote hat bereits ein Bild. ''Leopardenschweif 16:45, 25. Mai 2012 : ''Oh Sorry!!!Habe es nicht gesehen!Kann es jemand ablehnen????!!!!!!Keksauge 15:02, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da Bernsteinpelz schon gemacht wurde. Tautropfen 16:12, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt am 25.05.2012 von Silberfluss Birkenpfote Datei:2._versuch_von_Birkenpfote.png Hi. Ich hab mal versucht Birkenpfote zu zeichnen und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Ich wollte gerne eure Meinung dazu hören.^^ Aber seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir, war mein 1. Versuch.Töni böni 20:03, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mein 2. versuch, ich weiß ,dass die umrandung s***** ist.Töni böni 19:22, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen echt klasse, aber das shading am kinn ist etwas merkwürdig und manche streifen sehen komisch aus. Wolfsfell 10:11, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Streifen sehen komisch aus und das Shading am Kinn ist wie Wolfsfell es schon gesagt hat etwas merkwürdig. 11:23, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich finde ihn gut gelungen, aber die Kopfstreifen gefallen mir nicht. Sry aber 1. Sollte da KEIN schwarzer Hintergrund sein. 2. Der weiße Rand muss weg. 3. Manche Streifen sind über den Outlines. 4. Das Shading ist zu hart, das sollte mehr verwischt werden. Und mir persönlich gefällt die Farbe der Tigerung nicht :/. Leopardenschweif 16:17, 20. Mai 2012 sry, aber wie schon gesagt ist das bild falsch abgespeichert und falsch eingefügt worden, deshalb wirst du höchstwahrscheinlich ein bannpunkt bekommen und die streifen müssen mehr verwischt werden, streifen gehen über die outlines und das shading muss verwischt werden Flammenherz 14:18, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sry aber die Stirnstreifen sehen komisch aus. Irgendwie schief. :/ Und du solltest den schwarzen Hintergrund und den weißen Rand wegmachen. Und das Shading noch mehr verwischen. Und ein paar Streifen sind außerhalb der Outlines.Gewitterherz 15:30, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, da nicht weiter verbessert - 11:47, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jubelstern Datei:Unbenannt.jpg Jetzt,da ich endlich die Vorlagen gefunden habe,ist hier mein Jubelstern. Sorry,dass ich vorher Bilder kopiert habe. Bild wird abgelehnt, da Jubelstern in den Büchern niemals als Krieger erwähnt wird. :Abgelehnt, da Version nicht benötigt - 11:47, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hellschweif Datei:Hells.jpgHabs ein bisschen heller gemacht und die Augen besser.Zimt Sorry, aber: 1. Hellschweif ist eine weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen. 2. Auf dem Bild sieht es so aus, als würde sie schielen. Es gibt Hellschweif doch schon als Kriegerin, oder? Gänseblumnase 11:18, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) eigentlich schon Biene 13:30, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt, da Version schon vorhanden - 16:36, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, da Version nicht benötigt - 11:47, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Salbeipfote Datei:Salbeipfote.png Tja, das ist mein Salbeipfote als Schülerversion. ^^ Eure 10:02, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Bild wird abgelehnt - 10:21, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Zusätzlich bekommst du einen Bannpunkt, weil du ein bereits vorhandenen Charakter gemalt, das thumb nicht entfernt, den Namen nicht verlinkt und deinen ganzen Siggicode hier reinkopiert hast - 10:21, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ...und du hast die falsche Vorlage genommen. --Sonnen sturm 1 11:37, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :... und dieser Kommentar ist total überflüssig. Das Bild wird abgelehnt, ob wir da noch mehr Gründe für auflisten oder nicht - 11:49, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Es gibt doch noch keine Schülerversion von Salbeipfote, oder? 87.162.121.193 20:00, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Abgesehen von den zahlreichen Fehlern, die allein schon die Ablehnung des Bildes verursachen würden, gibt es bereits eine Kriegerversion von Salbeipfote und allein dieser Zeichner hat das Recht alle anderen Versionen zu gestalten. - 20:08, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, aufgrund vorheriger Diskussion - 11:47, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC)